Semiconductor memory devices may be classified into non-volatile memory devices, such as flash memory devices, and volatile memory devices such as DRAMs. High speed operation and cost of DRAMs make it possible for DRAMs to be used for system memory. Memory errors can increase when the scale of a memory drive is reduced.